Liqueurs de regret
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: "Ce que tu es idiot, Malefoy. L'amour, ça ne se calcule pas. C'est pour ça que tu n'aurais jamais pu l'avoir. Tu réfléchis trop. Tu calcules trop. Elle n'aurait jamais pu aimer quelqu'un comme toi." Quand Drago, lors d'une réunion d'anciens combattants, décide d'avouer ce qu'il a sur le coeur depuis très longtemps... OS


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Un nouvel OS rien que pour votre bon plaisir. J'aime toujours les flashbacks, donc il y en a beaucoup, j'espère que vous arriverez à vous démêler (mais je n'en doute pas!)_

_Je dois vous prévenir qu'il s'agit d'un post-poudlard, mais alors trèèèèèès post. ;p_

_Les reviews anonymes gagnent leur réponse à la fin du texte!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Liqueurs de regret**

- _J'ai horreur de ces soirées._

- _Je sais, et je suis aussi de ton avis, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut y aller. Allez, on va être en retard ! Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

* * *

Hermione réajusta sa robe de soirée et remit une mèche rebelle qui s'échappait de son chignon. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour s'assurer que tout était parfait. Elle soupira gravement en fixant son reflet. Ses traits tirés lui donnaient un air un peu fatigué, et ses cheveux grisonnant par endroits lui donnaient un air sévère. Elle fronça les sourcils et se surprit à penser qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à McGonagall. Secouant la tête, elle essaya d'être le plus objective possible. Sa robe était trop stricte, trop triste. Elle se décida pour un foulard pervenche qui rehaussait un peu ses couleurs. Elle l'attacha avec délicatesse à son cou. Parfait. Elle se devait d'être irréprochable. Après tout, elle était la marraine de la soirée.

- Ron, j'y vais, dit-elle sur le seuil de la porte.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle eut un sourire triste et transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avisa les calèches tirées par les Sombrals et vérifia l'heure. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant la cérémonie. Elle préféra longer le parc de Poudlard et arriver à la soirée à pied, plutôt que prendre ces corbillards dont elle n'avait jamais aimé la présence.

* * *

- _Tu vas me faire croire que tu l'aimes depuis Poudlard ? Allons, Malefoy. Reviens sur Terre. Tu la harcelais, tu la traitais de ce-que-tu-sais, et tu vas me faire croire que tout ce temps-là, t'en étais entiché ?_

- _C'est fou, hein, Weasley ? Mais tu l'as eue. Tu dois être bien heureux de me dépasser au moins dans une matière…_

- _Ce que tu es idiot, Malefoy. L'amour, ça ne se calcule pas. C'est pour ça que tu n'aurais jamais pu l'avoir. Tu réfléchis trop. Tu calcules trop. Elle n'aurait jamais pu aimer quelqu'un comme toi._

_._

_._

Drago souffla lentement une bouffée de cigarettes. La soirée de ce soir ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Il reprit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, le regard dans le vague, suivant d'un air éteint les paons qui pavanaient sur la pelouse. Surtout qu'il allait la voir, _elle_. Il soupira. Les minutes passaient. Et s'il n'y allait pas ? Après tout, il ne manquerait à personne. Oui, mais s'il ne se montrait pas, il n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion de la revoir. Et ça, c'était inconcevable.

* * *

Le calme qui régnait sur le chemin apaisa Hermione avec soulagement. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, en cette soirée de juin. Normal, on n'était pas loin du solstice d'été. Après l'averse de cet après-midi, elle fut soulagée de constater que l'éclaircie se prolongeait et elle huma avec délice l'herbe mouillée qu'elle foulait, alors qu'elle pénétrait le parc de Poudlard. Elle répéta dans un murmure le discours qu'elle devait prononcer et observa avec satisfaction qu'elle le savait sur le bout des doigts. Tant mieux. Après tout, c'était elle l'invitée d'honneur ce soir. En effet, elle avait encore été invitée à une énième soirée mondaine organisée par Neville Londubat. A un petit détail près, cependant : ce soir, c'était la soirée des vieux combattants de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Cela faisait cinquante ans jour pour jour que Voldemort avait été vaincu et Neville mettait un point d'honneur à fêter cet événement tous les ans. Si au début, cette commémoration les avait un peu gênés, avec Harry et Ron, ils s'y étaient faits et s'y pliaient désormais, de plus ou moins bonne grâce.

- Il ne faut pas oublier, avait répété inlassablement Neville d'un air très sérieux. La mémoire doit rester. Si vous ne montrez pas l'exemple, qui le fera ?

Neville n'avait pas tort. Aussi, ils avaient capitulé de bon gré. Hermione réajusta son foulard et inspira longuement devant les lourdes portes d'entrée de Poudlard.

Les souvenirs qu'elle avait vécus à l'école de sorcellerie ne s'étaient pas évaporés. Et même si elle s'y replongeait dedans chaque année (la soirée se déroulant toujours dans la Grande Salle du château), ses sentiments restaient inchangés : la nostalgie, la mélancolie la submergèrent à nouveau et elle eut un petit sourire rêveur. Elle s'avança jusqu'aux marches de l'escalier central et releva la tête vers les étages supérieurs. Merlin qu'elle avait envie de monter jusqu'au septième étage.

- C'est toujours aussi beau, hein ?

Elle se retourna vivement, et offrit un sourire radieux à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Bien que ses tempes fussent définitivement poivre et sel, son regard vert feuille était toujours aussi pétillant.

- Harry ! Quelle joie !

Elle l'enlaça et ses bras frêles encerclèrent la taille légèrement rebondie du Survivant.

- Ça fait longtemps, sourit-il.

- Oui, approuva-t-elle. J'ai été très occupée par les petits… Tu sais, Rose, avec ses quatre petits, et Hugo, avec ses jumeaux…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait, acquiesça Harry.

- Mais à la réflexion, Harry, c'est vous qui n'avez plus donné signe de vie !

Il rit et l'entendre rire avec autant d'insouciance et de naïveté la ravit, comme à chaque fois depuis la chute du mage noir.

- C'est sûr… Devoir attendre la retraite pour enfin voir un peu du pays avec sa chère et tendre…

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase et lui lança un regard douloureux. Mais Hermione lui sourit avec bienveillance.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione, je…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, voyons… Et puis, je me suis fait une raison, depuis le temps…

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Après l'accident, parler de Ron était devenu un sujet un peu tabou entre eux.

- Et bien, on m'oublie ? s'indigna une voix amusée.

Ils se retournèrent et virent une femme dont les cheveux roux étaient coupés de manière assez courte.

- Ginny ! Tes cheveux ! s'exclama Hermione, affolée.

- Oui ? Je les ai raccourcis… Je ne fais pas plus jeune ? s'enquit la rouquine en tournant sur elle-même, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

Ils pouffèrent comme des gamins.

- C'est toi la marraine de ce soir, non ? demanda Ginny, un peu plus sérieusement.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle eut un sourire impuissant.

- C'est un peu redondant, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua-t-elle avec une moue amusée.

- C'est normal, répondit la rouquine avec un air grave.

- Tu parles, quand ce n'est pas Harry ou moi qui préside, c'est Ron…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et un petit silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et ils franchirent ensemble les portes de la Grande Salle.

* * *

- Merci à tous d'être venus !

La voix de Neville s'éleva dans les airs et petit à petit, le silence se fit dans la salle bondée. Il était debout à l'emplacement de la table des professeurs.

- Vous voir aussi nombreux pour fêter la cinquantième commémoration de la paix entre sorciers me réchauffe le cœur. Cette année marque le cinquantième anniversaire de la mort de… Lord Voldemort. Et aussi la cinquantième année d'un havre de paix et de prospérité jusqu'à présent. Je voulais particulièrement remercier…

Le discours de Neville s'étirait en longueur et Hermione, bien qu'elle gardât son regard sur l'homme au front dégarni, sentit son esprit divaguer.

.

.

- _Mon amour, prends soin de toi._

- _Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est ma dernière mission, ce serait bête que je meurs, tu ne crois pas ?_

- _Ne prends pas ça à la légère. _

_Il rit._

.

.

Une salve d'applaudissement la tira de ses réflexions et elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

- A présent, je vais laisser la parole à notre invitée d'honneur, Mrs Hermione Weasley.

Les applaudissements continuaient et Hermione fit un sourire chaleureux à Neville qui l'invitait à le rejoindre.

- Merci Neville. Je vous remercie chaleureusement d'être ici ce soir. Je voudrais notamment saluer le courage, la bravoure et l'assiduité de ceux qui ont combattu lors de cette période de troubles et qui sont encore parmi nous aujourd'hui. C'est un grand honneur pour moi de présider cette soirée, et à la mémoire de nos compagnons disparus, je m'incline devant l'honneur et la droiture dont ils ont fait preuve…

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sèchement et un homme au port altier apparut dans l'encadrement. Malgré les années passant, il n'avait rien perdu de son arrogance et avait l'air encore plus imbu de sa personne. Ses cheveux étaient à présent complètement blancs, ce qui ne contrastait qu'à peine avec le blond vénitien qu'il avait toujours arboré. Il ne se formalisa pas des regards réprobateurs qui fusaient de part et d'autre en sa direction et s'avança vers le buffet pour prendre un verre.

- Excusez mon retard, dit-il poliment. Je vous en prie, poursuivez.

Hermione le fusilla du regard sur place et continua son discours, même si la plupart des convives maintenaient leur attention sur le retardataire.

- … et j'espère que cette malheureuse tragédie qui a plongé le monde sorcier dans le froid et la terreur ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir, une page de notre Histoire que nous ne réécrirons plus jamais.

Elle leur souhaita une bonne soirée et descendit de l'estrade. En se faufilant parmi les invités, serrant des mains inconnues et prodiguant des phrases de convenance par-ci par-là, elle atteignit finalement le buffet et demanda une coupe d'hydromel à l'elfe de maison qui faisait le service.

En sirotant une gorgée, elle se cala dans un coin pour chercher ses amis du regard, mais ne les trouva pas. La Salle était bondée : tout le gratin était là. Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Ernie Macmillan, serrait des poignées de main machinalement et de façon très rythmée. Derrière lui, Percy Weasley et sa femme étaient en grande discussion avec Cormac McLaggen et Hermione détourna le regard en frissonnant, espérant vivement qu'elle ne serait pas obligée d'aller leur dire bonjour. Elle reconnut vaguement quelques têtes au milieu de l'assemblée, mais hésita également à aller les saluer. Pour les entendre encore une fois lui évoquer « ce tragique accident » et reparler du bon vieux temps avec Ron, merci, elle s'en passait très bien. Elle balaya la salle dans l'espoir de voir Harry et Ginny émerger, sans succès. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils s'étaient encore éclipsés, à leur habitude. C'était la spécialité de ces deux-là : se montrer au début, au milieu et à la fin de la soirée, histoire d'affirmer qu'ils étaient là. Mais le reste du temps, ils disparaissaient subitement. C'était leur petite habitude de galas depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés, et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir changer leur tactique. Harry et Ginny devenaient de plus en plus immatures, au fil des ans. Combien de fois s'était-elle indignée de leur attitude et combien de fois Ron les avait défendus ? Elle eut un petit sourire. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils chamaillés à ce sujet ? Mais à présent, elle était seule. Elle n'avait plus personne à rabrouer.

.

.

- _Dis, Hermione, si je meurs, promets-moi que tu ne te resteras pas seule._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu mourras vieux. Plus vieux que moi._

- _Si je meurs, promets-moi que tu accepteras de recevoir de l'aide. Peu importe qui te l'offrira. Même de la dernière personne à laquelle tu penses._

- _Ne parle pas de malheur, Ron. _

.

.

Elle soupira et essaya de masquer son ennui : bien qu'elle se pliât à la volonté de Neville de paraître à ces soirées mondaines, elle aurait donné très cher pour pouvoir y envoyer un double et éviter cette corvée de convenance. D'accord, il fallait respecter les mémoires. Mais est-ce que c'était respecter les mémoires que de serrer des poignées de main d'un air hypocrite à des gens qu'elle ne fréquentait pas du temps de Poudlard ou sourire à d'autres dont elle ne connaissait même pas le visage et qui ne la voyaient que comme une héroïne de guerre et la veuve de Ronald Weasley ? Elle soupira à nouveau et recentra son attention sur le fond de son verre. Elle n'avait presque plus d'hydromel. Des elfes de maison faisaient le service, passant avec des grands plateaux d'argent entre les convives et elle essaya d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Sans succès. Voyant les divers vêtements que portaient les petites créatures, Hermione eut un sourire triste. Au moins, sa plus grande fierté aura été de pouvoir améliorer leurs conditions de vie.

* * *

- C'est merveilleux, ce que vous avez fait, Mrs Weasley, la complimenta Kevin Whitby, un Poufsouffle de sa génération auquel Hermione n'avait jamais adressé la parole.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire entendu.

- Mais nous avons tous été les acteurs de cette fin heureuse, décréta-t-elle en lui souriant. C'est parce que nous avons été soudés et que nous avons cru en nous que nous sommes actuellement là, aujourd'hui.

Il approuva vivement, échangea encore quelques paroles de convenance et s'éclipsa en s'excusant. Hermione finit son verre d'une traite, tout sourire disparu de son visage. Son discours était rodé de toutes parts. Harry, Ron et elle avaient mis au point des phrases clés à ressortir au moment opportun, après quelques soirées de ce genre, à la fin de la guerre. Histoire de satisfaire l'égo des personnes qui avaient été présentes lors de la bataille finale, et de faire rêver les autres qui n'avaient pu y participer de fait, mais qui y avaient cru, pour la forme. Elle soupira.

Ron… Elle vit les divers couples rire avec convenance en s'échangeant des phrases de civilité, et son cœur se serra un peu. En faisant tapisserie contre le mur, elle ne pouvait que constater amèrement que quelqu'un manquait à ses côtés et que c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait si seule dans une telle soirée. Jamais, elle n'avait vécu ça. Et une vague de tristesse l'accabla un peu plus. Elle soupira à nouveau en secouant la tête, pour essayer de chasser ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant. Elle devait être forte. Elle l'avait toujours été, ce n'est pas à bientôt soixante-dix ans qu'elle allait flancher ! Elle releva la tête et lança un regard de défi dans le vague. Son ventre se mit à se manifester de façon explicite et elle grimaça. Tandis qu'elle se disait qu'elle avait un petit creux, elle se mit en quête de petits fours à grignoter. Elle avisa un plateau plein dans un coin du buffet et s'approcha subrepticement. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait rester là à se goinfrer en attendant que la soirée se terminât.

* * *

- Tiens… Granger, salua une voix traînante.

Hermione se retourna vivement, alors qu'elle avalait une énième coupe et une rangée de petits soufflés à la citrouille, et le retardataire de la soirée lui offrit un de ces meilleurs sourires en coin.

- Drago Malefoy, répondit-elle avec froideur.

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et elle détourna la tête pour piocher une tartelette au thon.

- Et c'est Weasley, Malefoy, reprit-elle, sans concession.

- Tu m'excuseras, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec ton nouveau nom de famille, ironisa-t-il en sirotant une gorgée d'hydromel.

- Ça fait pourtant quarante-cinq ans, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te permets ce genre de choses.

- Ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

.

.

- _Tu sembles oublier qui elle est, Malefoy. Alors je te le rappelle : c'est ma femme._

- _Je m'en étais aperçu, Weasley. A mon plus grand damne. Qu'elle ait d'ailleurs choisi un type de ton genre m'atterre au plus haut point._

.

.

Hermione le jaugea du regard et essaya de réfléchir, malgré ses sens qui s'embrumaient : elle avait envie de rester à côté du plateau d'apéritifs qui se renouvelait sans cesse, elle avait encore faim et elle avait une position idéale : en bout de buffet, il lui suffisait juste de tendre le bras pour attraper subrepticement boissons et petits fours. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait souhaité quitter cette place stratégique. Mais voilà, Drago Malefoy venait empiéter sur son territoire et il semblait bien décider à ne pas la laisser en paix avant de l'avoir taquinée un peu. Est-ce qu'un plateau de petits fours et un tonneau d'hydromel étaient des arguments suffisamment forts pour accepter de subir en silence (ou la bouche pleine) les ricanements et les piques notables d'un ancien Serpentard ? A l'évidence non. Hermione hocha la tête suite à sa réflexion et fit mine de s'en aller. Elle n'avait rien à dire à cet énergumène. Surtout pour deviser de son nom de famille avec lui. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'empirer sa soirée. Déjà qu'elle se coltinait cette soirée de bienfaisance pour faire plaisir à Neville, ce n'était certainement pas pour se disputer avec _lui_. Mais à l'évidence, il semblait résolu à l'enquiquiner encore un peu.

.

.

- _Malefoy, si jamais je ne revenais pas de cette mission… Promets-moi que tu prendras soin d'elle._

- _Te promettre, Weasley ? N'importe quoi. Et puis, tu oublies qui je suis et qui elle est ? Même si je te le promettais, elle, elle n'accepterait jamais ça._

.

.

- Au fait, pour Weasley…, argua-t-il d'un ton détaché. Sincères condoléances.

Hermione se retourna et planta dans ses iris grisés un regard furibond. Il sirota une nouvelle gorgée. Comment _osait_-il ? De tous les emmerdeurs de la planète, il avait certainement la palme du plus chieur. Comment trouvait-il toujours la meilleure façon de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait, à lui ? C'était si jouissif de s'amuser du malheur des autres ?

- Ne te sens pas obligé, cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

Elle attrapa une poignée de petits fours et voulut mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Il eut un rictus et la laissa filer.

.

.

- _Et bien tu vois, Weasley, on est encore en vie ! Même après une mission qui nous a été attribuée à deux._

- _La ferme, Malefoy. Et ne t'avise pas de l'approcher. Même en rêve. C'est compris ?_

- _… C'est une jolie menace, Weasley. Aurais-tu peur de moi ?_

.

.

Quittant son espace protégé, Hermione se fit aussitôt haranguer par Anthony Goldstein.

- Ah, Hermione ! Félicitations pour ton discours, lui sourit-il avec chaleur.

Elle engloutit ses amuse-gueules avant de lui répondre, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

- Merci, Anthony.

- Je suis désolé pour Ron, je…, commença l'homme, maladroitement.

Hermione prit une gorgée d'hydromel avant de répondre.

- Oui, c'était soudain, consentit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa.

- Oui, je… (Il se racla la gorge, pour changer de sujet) Mais j'ai appris ta nomination à l'Ordre de Merlin première classe. Félicitations.

Il lui offrit un sourire sincère, et elle le lui rendit.

- Je l'ai refusé.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis : refuser un Ordre de Merlin première classe ? Comment était-ce possible ?

- Tu sais, ces choses-là… Moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas, expliqua Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. Tu permets ?

Elle fit un mouvement pour s'échapper et il ne la retint pas, trop abasourdi de cette révélation. Hermione Granger, épouse Weasley, avait refusé un tel titre de gloire alors qu'elle était la première à l'école à attendre après les récompenses ? Il secoua la tête : ça n'avait aucun sens.

Hermione sortit dans le hall et soupira longuement. Comment accepter l'Ordre de Merlin quand ça lui rappelait tellement les raisons de son malheur ? Comment accepter quelque chose qui commémorait la perte de l'être le plus cher à ses yeux ?

.

.

- _Tu imagines, Ron, si je recevais un Ordre de Merlin première classe ? Ce serait tellement beau !_

- _Ne rêve pas trop, Hermione. Les Ordre de Merlin première classe, ils les donnent dans des cas très particuliers. Et ce n'est jamais très joyeux. Estime-toi heureuse de ne jamais en recevoir, plutôt._

.

.

Elle était seule. Elle avisa le parc qui commençait à s'assombrir. Sans vraiment le décider, elle sortit du château et foula l'herbe humide. Le vent lui fouetta un peu le visage et elle se sentit revivre. Une légère brume tomba doucement sur le parc. Elle avisa un banc et s'y assit, tripotant distraitement la coupe qu'elle avait toujours dans les mains. Elle était devant le lac et son regard dériva sur les ondes.

- Si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessée tout à l'heure, je m'en excuse, déclara une voix traînante.

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers cette voix si familière, les yeux agrandis de stupeur. Avait-elle seulement bien entendu ? Elle attendit le sarcasme qui suivrait, mais il avait fermé la bouche et s'asseyait à côté d'elle. L'air visiblement sincère qu'il affichait la déstabilisa encore un peu plus. Elle haussa les épaules, désabusée.

- C'est rien. C'est juste… que je n'aime pas trop en parler, avoua-t-elle à mi-mots.

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et s'amusa à faire tourner le liquide doré dans son propre verre, l'air extrêmement concentré.

- Je vois… Je comprends.

Hermione cligna des yeux sans trop saisir la situation : Drago Malefoy se montrait poli. En plus de cinquante ans qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait des paroles civilisées. Il faut dire aussi qu'en cinquante ans, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seule à seul et n'avaient jamais échangé la moindre parole à peu près courtoise. Elle ne voyait d'ailleurs pas en quel honneur ils se seraient retrouvés en face-à-face, tous les deux, à disserter de choses et d'autres comme des amis de longue date. Parce qu'il fallait être clair, ils essayaient peut-être de se montrer le plus poli possible en société, mais ils ne se portaient pas dans leur cœur, c'était une vérité sans équivoque. Alors, d'où lui venait ce soudain trait de compassion ? Peut-être était-ce dû à la relation qu'il avait avec Ron ? Depuis qu'ils étaient partis en mission ensemble, il y a de ça plusieurs années, ils avaient eu beaucoup plus de rapports, mais Hermione était toujours restée à l'écart. Non seulement Ron faisait un léger barrage, mais la compagnie de Drago Malefoy n'était pas des plus recherchées pour elle. Alors pourquoi se trouvait-il à côté d'elle, dans ce parc, sans montrer d'animosité apparente ? Elle avala d'une traite son verre. Il fallait au moins ça pour compenser. Un silence un peu gêné s'installa et Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Au fait… ta femme…, meubla-t-elle maladroitement. Comment tu t'en sors ?

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : quand on n'a rien à se dire, qu'on ne se connaît pas et qu'on est jeunes, on parle du temps qu'il fait. Quand on se connaît un peu et qu'on se retrouve un peu plus tard, pour meubler un silence, on parle des connaissances communes, et de leur parcours. Quand on se déteste cordialement, qu'on est obligés de donner le change à une soirée mondaine et qu'on est vieux, on parle des morts. Il hocha mollement la tête.

- On se fait à tout, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Il se racla la gorge. A l'évidence, la mort d'Astoria ne l'affligeait pas autant que celle de Ron pour elle. Ou alors, il masquait très bien ses sentiments, comme d'habitude. Oui, évidemment. Hermione avait eu vent de la mort de Mrs Malefoy. La maladie qui la rongeait avait eu raison d'elle. Elle s'était éteinte depuis plusieurs années, et ce n'était pas plus mal pour elle, étant donné le combat aussi intense qu'elle avait dû mener. Mais en aucun cas, sa perte ne pouvait se comparer avec la tragique disparition de Ron. Rien à voir. Hermione secoua la tête pour s'en convaincre. Elle soupira. Machinalement, elle reporta son attention sur son verre et se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait bien aimé une autre coupe.

.

.

- _Tu es saoul, Ron ?_

- _Non. Mais si on s'y mettait à deux ?_

- _Tu plaisantes ? Jamais ! Tu entends ? Jamais, je ne boirai plus que deux verres ! Je ne tiens pas à me ridiculiser sous l'effet de l'alcool._

- _Des fois, Hermione, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle._

.

.

Elle entendit un petit _clang_ et tourna la tête : Drago Malefoy avait fait apparaître un petit tonneau devant eux qui lévitait.

- Donne-moi ton verre, ordonna-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle obéit. Il remplit sa coupe et ils trinquèrent en silence. Elle eut un sourire en coin, alors qu'elle sirotait une gorgée.

- Est-ce si jouissif de me voir aussi faible et aussi désorientée, Drago Malefoy ?

Il ne répondit rien, mais cette question sembla le toucher, puisqu'il se retourna vivement, une expression interdite sur le visage. Il la dévisagea gravement, en fronçant les sourcils, puis baissa les yeux.

- Tu en es à ton combientième ? éluda-t-il, sans doute par courtoisie.

Drago pointa avec son menton le verre qu'Hermione tenait entre les mains et qu'elle fixa d'un air incertain. Elle plissa les yeux. Etait-ce… le sixième ? Ou le huitième ?

- Quelque chose en –ième, répondit-elle d'un ton vaseux.

Il la considéra un instant, semblant hésiter entre lui retirer le verre ou la laisser à son désarroi. Finalement, il ne fit rien. Il détourna les yeux et contempla d'un air morne le lac noir qui scintillait devant eux. Après tout, Granger était assez vieille maintenant pour faire ce qu'elle voulait, non ?

- Encore.

Elle avait fini son verre et le lui tendait sans le regarder, comme un vulgaire elfe de maison. Son ton était aussi morne que ses yeux étaient vitreux. Non, a priori, Granger n'avait plus toute sa tête pour faire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir, Granger, déclara-t-il le visage fermé.

- Je rêve ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Tu fais apparaître un tonneau devant nous, tu me sers une coupe et après, tu m'en refuses une autre ?

Il lui jeta un regard dur. Ils étaient à une soirée de commémoration, elle n'allait quand même pas se saouler ? Pas à son âge ! Pas l'Hermione Granger qui n'avait jamais fait de frasques de sa vie ?

- Tu as assez bu. Rappelle-toi où on est et ce que tu représentes, poursuivit-il, catégorique.

Elle ricana en le toisant.

- Oh, Drago Malefoy me fait la morale, voyez-vous ça.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, soutenant sans ciller le regard de l'autre.

- Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je peux faire ou non, Malefoy, gronda Hermione. Fous-moi la paix et resserre-moi.

Elle lui tendait toujours la coupe. Il inspira profondément.

- Non, Granger.

- Parfait.

Elle se releva et repartit en direction du château d'un pas raide. La tête lui tournait un peu. Elle avait faim. Elle allait reprendre sa position stratégique entre le plateau de petits fours et le tonneau d'hydromel. La meilleure en cette soirée si merdique. Au moins, si on venait l'emmerder, elle pourrait compenser comme il se devait. En marchant, elle ne put s'empêcher de fulminer. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui faire la morale, cet enquiquineur de Malefoy ? Si Ron avait été là, il lui aurait permis de boire tout son soûl. Si Ron avait été là, ils auraient raillé Malefoy pour la forme, et seraient passé à autre chose. Si Ron avait été là, déjà, la soirée se serait mieux déroulée. Elle s'arrêta net devant les marches et les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux : si Ron avait été là, elle n'aurait pas à boire pour oublier à quel point elle était seule et à quel point il lui manquait.

* * *

La température devenait étouffante et Hermione s'éventa avec le plat de sa main.

- Il faut chaud, non ? demanda-t-elle à Neville.

- Non, Hermione… Mais tu es toute rouge, tu es sûre d'aller bien ? s'enquit son interlocuteur avec inquiétude.

Il lui posa une main sur le front.

- Je vais te chercher un rafraîchissement, ne bouge pas.

Elle s'éventait, adossée au mur. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants.

.

.

- _Comment as-tu pu ? rugit la femme brune qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur._

_Il ne dit rien. Il venait tout juste de rejoindre le manoir. Alors elle était partie. Astoria s'était éteinte._

- _Comment as-tu pu la laisser, alors qu'elle était dans cet état ? Comment as-tu pu ? Tout ça pour elle ?_

_Elle avait craché la dernière syllabe. A vrai dire, il ne le savait même pas. Pourquoi ? Comment avait-il pu sentir le danger qui les guettait et se précipiter pour les sauver ?_

- _Dans la vie, on doit faire des choix. Certains sont simplement incompréhensibles, Daphné. _

- _Sombre sot. Elle est déjà mariée. Elle ne t'attend pas. Tu n'es rien pour elle. Tu n'as jamais été et ne seras jamais rien à ses yeux._

.

.

Un verre frais vint se plaquer sur la joue d'Hermione.

- Tu as été rapide, Nev… Encore toi ? cracha-t-elle à l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui la fixait avec condescendance.

Son visage était fermé. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau fraîche qu'elle ignora.

- Tu es saoule, Granger, déclara-t-il. Tu as chaud parce que tu as trop bu.

- Je ne suis pas saoule, Malefoy. Et je m'appelle désormais Weasley ! Weas-ley !

Drago marmonna quelques phrases incompréhensibles et finit d'une traite son verre d'hydromel.

- On va faire un autre tour ? questionna-t-il d'un ton léger en reposant son verre sur le buffet.

- Un autre tour ? répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant un quelconque piège, puis pointa son doigt sur lui, comme si elle avait trouvé la solution d'une énigme indéchiffrable.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte. Tu veux me détrôner de ma super place stratégique pour les petits fours !

Sans se démonter, elle attrapa un verre à moitié plein sur une table proche et le vida d'une traite en se léchant les lèvres avec plaisir. L'indécence avec laquelle elle le regarda le gêna et il détourna les yeux… ce qui lui permit de se rendre compte de la situation : les personnes qui les entouraient leur jetaient des regards interloqués.

- C'est ça, s'énerva-t-il.

Sans son accord, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans le hall.

- Mais attends ! s'écria Hermione qui restait tournée vers la Grande Salle. Je suis l'invitée d'honneur, je ne peux pas partir !

Elle se débattit et Drago resserra sa prise.

- Oui, c'est ça, Granger. On va juste aller faire un autre tour dehors. Le temps que tu dégrises. Je ne pense pas que les convives apprécient tes frasques délirantes ce soir.

Il la poussa dans l'entrée et ils dévalèrent les escaliers qui menaient au parc, Drago tenant toujours fermement sa victime.

- De quoi tu parles ? ricana Hermione en titubant derrière lui. Je ne suis pas saoule. Juste un peu joyeuse. Et j'ai un peu chaud.

Sans prévenir, elle enleva son foulard autour de son cou et voulut faire de même avec sa robe.

- Oh là, Granger ! s'indigna Drago en lui bloquant les mains et en essayant de récupérer le foulard qui était tombé à terre.

- Ahah, ouverture ! hurla Hermione.

Et elle détala comme un centaure dans un fourré. En soupirant gravement, Drago partit à sa recherche.

.

.

- _Hermione, fragile ? C'est la fille la plus courageuse et la plus forte que je connaisse, Malefoy._

- _Evidemment, Weasley. Tu étais trop près, tu ne l'as jamais remarqué, toi._

- _Ahaha. Tu vas me faire croire que tu l'observais souvent de loin, quand on était à Poudlard ?_

_Il ne répondit rien, mais eut un sourire en coin._

- _Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la regarder en silence, si ?_

.

.

Il la vit s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite. Le crépuscule pointait. Il faisait presque nuit et la robe noire d'Hermione ne facilitait pas la tâche de repérage. Il ragea intérieurement, en pénétrant lui-même la forêt qui l'avait tellement effrayé lors de ses années à Poudlard. Il la maudit intérieurement, avant de l'apercevoir, adossée sous un arbre, à l'endroit où ils avaient retrouvé cette licorne morte, en première année. Elle avait les bras croisés sur ses jambes et semblait observer l'endroit avec une intensité nouvelle.

- C'est bon, t'as de nouveau les idées claires ? râla Drago en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle acquiesça, muette, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'endroit où la licorne était couchée. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air embêté.

- Ecoute, commença-t-il, je sais que Weasley te manque et que c'est la première réunion des anciens combattants sans lui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans un état pareil.

Elle eut une moue triste et resserra un peu plus ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

- Tu n'es plus une gamine, merde ! poursuivit-il, de plus en plus énervé. T'as quel âge, hein ? Tu dois avoir au moins soixante-huit balais, alors sois un peu mature !

- Comment sais-tu que j'ai soixante-huit ans ? argua-t-elle en se retournant vivement vers lui.

Etant de Septembre, Hermione avait un an de plus qu'eux, mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à savoir son âge, à part Harry, Ron et Ginny. Comment l'avait-il appris ?

- C'est… C'est Ron qui te l'a dit ?

Drago tiqua. Non, ce n'était pas Ron. Pourquoi aurait-il demandé à ce rouquin quelque chose qu'il savait déjà depuis longtemps ? Mais nier l'obligerait à lui expliquer pourquoi, alors il dit simplement :

- Oui.

Elle ne chercha pas plus à comprendre. Silencieusement, des larmes pointèrent au coin de ses paupières et dévalèrent sur ses joues ridées.

- C'est pathétique, hein ? souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Hermione Granger, épouse Weasley, qui s'enivre lors d'une soirée pour noyer son chagrin et fuir la dure réalité des choses…

Les larmes redoublèrent sur ses joues et elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

- Ça doit te plaire, à toi. Voir à quel point j'en suis réduite. Tu dois jubiler de me voir comme ça.

Sa voix lui parvint, étouffée. Elle, elle était secouée de gros sanglots. Il mit quelques minutes avant de répondre. Il voulut poser un bras sur ses épaules : elles étaient si frêles. Mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et soupira.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu me détestes…, répondit-elle comme une évidence.

- Ah bon ? Je te déteste ? s'étonna-t-il d'un ton faux.

- Evidemment. Depuis la première année à Poudlard.

Il eut un petit rire mesquin.

.

.

- _Hermione ? Mais je croyais que tu la détestais ?_

- _Oui, moi aussi, je l'ai cru. Je l'ai cru si fort que j'ai failli m'en convaincre totalement. C'est fou comme on arrive à se mentir soi-même quand on est désespéré de découvrir la réalité._

.

.

- Et en quel honneur ? questionna-t-il.

- Parce que je suis amie avec Harry, dit-elle en reniflant. Et puis… Tu me détestes parce que je suis une _sale Sang-de-Bourbe._

Il y eut un petit silence. Drago ne riait plus.

- Je croyais que cette appellation était à présent interdite ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas si on s'auto-insulte, corrigea Hermione.

- Alors, selon toi, si je te déteste, c'est parce que tu es ce que tu dis être ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il soupira.

- Tu dis vrai, décréta-t-il d'une voix froide. Je te déteste tellement que je jubile de te voir dans cet état de déchéance avancée et je rêve de l'instant où tu maudiras ta propre existence et décideras d'en finir avec la vie. Je trouve que le lac est parfait pour ça. Je pense même attendre sagement que tu y ailles. Je me poserais sur le bord. De là-bas, j'aurais, me semble-t-il, la première loge. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle sortit la tête de ses bras et lui jeta un regard ébahi entre ses larmes. Il était en train d'allumer une cigarette fine avec un briquet en argent d'un geste très nonchalant.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est une bonne idée, Granger ? ricana-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

- Tu… tu te moques de moi ? finit-elle par demander, d'une petite voix aiguë.

- Bien, tu commences enfin à dégriser, si tu reconnais le sarcasme, railla-t-il en tirant une bouffée de cigarette.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, écoutant le silence qui les enveloppait doucement. La forêt était à présent plongée dans une totale obscurité et la brise qui soufflait doucement, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres, leur fit le plus grand bien. Hermione frissonna et il lui tendit son foulard.

- Tiens, Miss J'ai-chaud.

Elle rougit de gêne et murmura un vague « merci ».

- Tu te souviens de cette retenue avec Hagrid ? murmura-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Il acquiesça, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

- J'avais peur qu'il y ait des loups-garous dans les bois et j'ai voulu garder Crockdur avec moi.

- Et puis, tu as fait une peur bleue à Neville.

Hermione pouffa en hochant la tête.

- Quel petit con tu étais, Malefoy.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Et maintenant, je suis vieux. Je suis un vieux con.

Elle lui lança un regard ahuri, avant de rire franchement. Ça le surprit. Il se dit qu'il aurait aimé l'entendre rire plus souvent à ses plaisanteries. Elle frissonna et ramena son foulard sur ses épaules.

- On devrait rentrer.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils rentrèrent en silence au château.

.

.

- _Parle-moi d'elle._

- _Tu débloques, Malefoy. Parler de ma femme avec toi ? _

- _Tu me dois bien ça, Weasley. Est-ce qu'elle est heureuse ? Est-ce qu'elle rit ?_

- _… Elle rit. Oui. Autant que ce jour-là._

.

.

Sur le pallier du grand escalier de pierre, elle jeta un nouveau regard vers les hauteurs, les yeux plein d'espoir. Ça ne lui échappa pas.

- Tu veux monter ?

Elle le regarda, abasourdie.

- On n'a pas le droit…

Il haussa un sourcil, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

- _Pas le droit ?_

Il lança un regard aux alentours, avant de lui prendre la main et de la conduire au premier. A l'abri des regards, il lui murmura :

- Alors, je vous fais une visite guidée, gente dame. Où souhaiteriez-vous vous rendre pour commencer ?

Elle pouffa. En réfléchissant, elle réajusta son châle distraitement.

- Je ferais bien un détour par la bibliothèque.

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas, sourit-il.

- Oh, j'ai le droit à un vrai sourire, Malefoy ? ironisa-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de passer devant.

.

.

- _C'était toi, hein, Malefoy ? Tu nous as suivis, ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

- _Ne fais pas l'innocent. C'est toi qui nous as sauvés, hein ? Tu l'as fait pour elle…_

- _Tu parles trop, Weasley. _

.

.

La bibliothèque n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi grande, toujours aussi vieille, toujours aussi débordante de livres. Sans se concerter, ils allèrent directement vers les grilles qui fermaient la réserve. Elles étaient ouvertes. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé. Et s'avancèrent dans les rayons. Ils regardèrent un moment les couvertures interdites. Drago s'attarda sur un grimoire et le tira. Il le lâcha prestement, avec un petit cri de surprise. Hermione se retourna : une paire de couteaux venait de surgir du livre et essayait vainement de le taillader. Elle eut un sourire moqueur face à son visage vexé. A son tour, elle en prit un, au hasard. Le livre l'arrosa sans crier gare et elle se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds. Drago éclata de rire devant sa mine médusée. Elle lui jeta un regard noir en se séchant avec sa baguette magique, et il ouvrit à nouveau un autre livre… qu'il lâcha aussitôt : une flamme venait de lui brûler les doigts. Le livre lui retomba douloureusement sur le pied et il grogna, sautillant à cloche-pied. Sans se contrôler, Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire. Elle riait comme une gamine en pointant du doigt l'homme qui la fusillait sur place.

- Pardon, dit-elle, un peu coupable.

Elle essuya une larme et reprit un air plus sérieux.

- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je ris autant depuis des années.

- Ah bon ?

Il la dévisagea avec étonnement.

- Oui, d'habitude, je ne m'amuse pas à faire… ce genre de choses.

Elle entendait désobéir aux règles et ouvrir inconsciemment des livres réputés dangereux en compagnie de la personne qu'elle trouvait la plus antipathique. Mais Drago interpréta différemment son discours.

- Eh bien. Mais avec Weasley ? Tu riais bien, avec lui ?

- Oui, bien sûr…

Mais avec Ron, quand quelque chose n'allait pas, elle avait toujours peur. Elle voulait tellement le protéger que quoi qu'il se passe, elle se rongeait les sangs et rien de ce qui lui arrivait ne paraissait drôle. C'était devenu une obsession maladive. Et avec le temps, ça ne s'était pas arrangé. Bien au contraire.

Il eut un sourire réconfortant.

- Eh bien, félicitations, Hermione Granger, vous avez goûté de nouveau la folie à l'âge de… rappelez-moi ?

- _Oh, ça va ! _

Elle eut un petit rire doux. Il sonna à ses oreilles comme des clochettes de muguet.

- Et toi, alors, changea-t-elle de sujet. Ose me dire que tu ne fais pas ça souvent ?

- Non.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné et il marqua un temps.

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé de filles assez intéressantes pour le faire.

Elle le dévisagea gravement, cherchant la lueur de moquerie dans ses prunelles grisées.

- Et maintenant, où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il négligemment en ramassant le livre criminel.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- La salle des Gryffondor.

Il hocha la tête et elle lui emboîta le pas. Ils montèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage et elle s'arrêta un instant.

- Attends…

Hermione se dirigea vers une porte en bois. Drago la reconnut également sans peine et il sourit. C'était la salle de bains des préfets. Timidement, elle poussa le battant de bois qui s'ouvrit sans peine. Il n'y avait plus d'élèves, ce n'était plus ensorcelé par des mots de passe.

La salle de bains était égale à elle-même : en marbre, avec sa baignoire de la taille d'une piscine. La sirène sur le vitrail dormait profondément et ils sourirent.

.

.

- _Avoue, Malefoy._

- _Une dette pour une dette, Weasley. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Et Potter, celle de mes parents. _

- _Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas fait pour l'honneur. Tu l'as fait parce que tu l'aimes, elle._

_Il sourit. Un sourire triste._

- _C'est du passé, maintenant._

.

.

En refermant la porte, ils pressèrent le pas et arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Vous êtes ? questionna poliment cette dernière.

- De Gryffondor, répondit Hermione sans hésiter.

- Oui, mais vous, vous ne l'êtes pas.

Et elle pointa Drago.

- C'est mon guide touristique, vous pouvez bien faire une exception, sourit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La grosse dame finit par se faire convaincre. Le portrait pivota et ce fut Hermione qui prit la main de Drago et l'entraîna dans le trou qui les conduisit à la salle commune des Gryffondor. La pièce était toujours colorée de banderoles rouge et or, mais semblait légèrement vide : elle manquait de cris et de rires. Drago regarda avec curiosité cette pièce dans laquelle il n'était jamais allé.

.

.

- _Promets-moi que jamais, elle n'apprendra la vérité._

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Je ne souhaite pas sa pitié._

- _Ah, Malefoy… Mais Hermione a de la compassion. Ce n'est pas la même chose._

.

.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps dans la salle. Un lieu les attirait bien plus. Hermione eut un sourire nostalgique en passant trois fois devant la tapisserie des Trolls. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait, et il la laissa, curieux de ce qu'ils allaient trouver derrière cette porte.

Son sang se glaça quand il vit l'Armoire dépasser parmi les nombreux objets entassés. Cette Armoire qui lui avait tenu tête toute sa sixième année, cette Armoire qui l'avait détruit à petit feu, cette Armoire qui avait été, en un sens, son épreuve d'initiation. Le sortilège de Crabbe avait commis des dégâts considérables qui, même après cinquante ans, se voyaient encore. Alors, elle avait choisi cette pièce pour venir confronter leurs souvenirs ?

Il la suivit dans les ruelles de livres, étagères, objets en tout genre. En silence, elle glissait ses doigts fins sur les divers matériaux. Elle s'arrêta. La grande Armoire les défiait de toute sa hauteur. A côté, le troll empaillé qui était enseveli de poussière faisait bien pâle figure. Inconsciemment, elle se recula d'un pas. Machinalement, il lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Silencieusement, elle tressaillit mais ne se déroba pas.

- Elle fait encore un peu peur, non ?

Il acquiesça. L'Armoire avait beau être carbonisée, il émanait d'elle une présence imposante. Elle se détourna. Il enleva sa main. Il vit son regard triste. Son cœur se serra.

- Et maintenant, où voulez-vous aller, très chère ?

Elle rit à nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils déambulèrent sans but dans les couloirs, appréciant le silence des murs de pierre qui murmuraient leurs secrets à qui savait prêter l'oreille.

Brusquement, Drago eut une idée.

- Viens avec moi.

.

.

- _Tu sais, Malefoy, je me répète, mais je sais que je risque bien de ne pas revenir de cette mission._

- _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Weasley._

- _Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur elle._

_Il était sérieux. L'autre déglutit._

- _Ce que tu me demandes est impossible. Et tu le sais._

- _Tu la rendras heureuse. Elle le mérite._

.

.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. La petite brise qui balaya leurs cheveux les rafraîchit agréablement. Ils s'assirent à même le sol, les yeux dérivant sur le paysage inondé d'étoiles. Drago fit apparaître le petit tonneau d'hydromel et lui tendit une coupe. Avec un sourire songeur, elle sirota son verre. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Puis il prit la parole.

- Tu sais, Granger, je suis profondément désolé. Sincèrement.

Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux noisette en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- A quel propos ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle avait un ton innocent qui le culpabilisa sans en savoir réellement les causes. Détournant le regard, il but une gorgée comme pour se donner du courage. Il soupira avant de planter à nouveau ses iris grisés dans les siens.

- Pour tout. Depuis le début. Depuis que je t'ai insultée en deuxième année.

Si Hermione fut soufflée par cet aveu, elle masqua bien son étonnement. Elle resta muette quelques secondes, et lui offrit un rire incrédule. Avec un sourire narquois, elle lui railla au visage :

- Tiens donc. Le Grand Malefoy s'excuse ! Es-tu saoul ?

Il eut un rictus navré. Il aurait dû s'indigner qu'elle prît ses mots avec une telle légèreté, mais il n'en fut même pas capable.

- Non, mais je risque de l'être bientôt, observa-t-il en jaugeant le fond de son verre.

Elle rit. Il aimait la faire rire. C'était bien plus exquis que toutes les sucreries du monde.

- C'est le fait de te rapprocher de la mort qui te rend si courtois ?

Il haussa les épaules, mais eut un petit sourire impuissant.

- Je voulais être sincère pour une fois dans ma vie. Et surtout par rapport à toi.

- Ah, dit-elle en écarquillant à nouveau les yeux.

- Oui, Granger.

Ils se murèrent encore dans un silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione regardait la lune qui s'arrondissait à vue d'œil. Drago avait le regard fixé sur le lac qui scintillait, ses ondes argentées contrastant fortement avec les vaguelettes noires qui troublaient sa quiétude.

.

.

- _Tu oublies que tout ce que je touche, je le détruis, Weasley. Regarde donc comment a fini Astoria._

- _Tu oublies que tu l'aimes depuis le début. Ça fera bientôt cinquante-sept ans. Tu te décideras quand à te dévoiler ?_

- _Je ne vois pas ce que ça changera._

- _Ça te soulagera. Enfin. Après tout, à nos âges, qu'est-ce que tu risques ?_

.

.

Il sortit de sa torpeur. Il allait lui dire. Enfin. Il finit son verre pour se donner plus de courage.

- Tu sais Granger. Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai été con. Très con. Un gros con même.

Elle eut un sourire mélancolique.

- On l'est tous un peu, Malefoy.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non. Et j'étais lâche. Sinon, je te l'aurais déjà dit.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, l'étonnement transpirait dans ses yeux noisette.

- Me dire quoi ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration, planta son regard clair dans le sien. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Ses mains étaient moites. Comme un adolescent qui déclarait sa flamme pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Je t'aime, Hermione Granger. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis très longtemps déjà. Peut-être l'ai-je toujours été. Et ce sentiment n'a pas changé.

Elle ne répondit rien, trop stupéfaite de cette déclaration impromptue. Elle cligna des yeux, ne sachant que répondre. Il avait peur qu'elle se moque, mais elle dit simplement :

- Mais pourquoi tu m'avoues ça maintenant ?

Il eut un sourire incertain, baissa les yeux de gêne et haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être… parce qu'on n'a plus rien à perdre, à nos âges, non ? Je suis désolé… Hermione… Il fallait que je te le dise.

Ça y est. Il l'avait dit. Et il avait osé l'appeler par son prénom. Etrangement, il se sentait plus léger. Il avait même envie de rire. Elle cligna à nouveau des yeux en dodelinant de la tête. Cet aveu la laissait coite. L'utilisation de son prénom dans sa bouche la fit sursauter. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite.

Le silence s'épaissit autour d'eux. Drago avait encore quelque chose à lui demander. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

- Si c'était à refaire… est-ce que tu me laisserais une chance ?

Sa voix grave s'était élevée en un murmure, comme s'il souhaitait ne pas faire s'écrouler des barrières froides qu'il avait érigées pendant des années. Elle lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Au loin, l'aurore pointait.

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… Drago.

Elle avait hésité. Prononcer son prénom était pour elle quelque chose qui lui avait semblé aberrant et impossible, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait, ça lui semblait juste normal. C'était même doux. Aussi doux que le soleil qui commençait à percer de ses rayons la couche terrestre à l'horizon. Elle retint un petit sourire.

.

- Fais-moi une faveur.

Elle se retourna, intriguée. L'étrange gêne qu'elle lut dans ses iris cendrés la surprit. Elle pencha un peu la tête.

- Embrasse-moi.

Elle fut choquée de cette requête. Les sens se firent confus dans son esprit. Elle repensa à Ron. Pourrait-elle faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible à l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé ? Embrasser son pire ennemi ? Mais après tout, qu'était-ce vraiment, si ce n'est une touche de nostalgie en cette nuit de souvenirs qu'elle avait revisitée avec lui ? Il avait été parfait, pour une fois. Et elle avait tellement besoin de tendresse. Que signifiait un baiser, pour une vieille femme comme elle ?

.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, timidement. Comme deux enfants qui ne savent pas comment s'y prendre. C'était doux, c'était fragile, c'était naïf. C'était délicieux. Sucré comme un bonbon qui ne finit jamais. Délicat comme un rayon de lune sur l'onde noire du lac. Précieux comme le lever de soleil de cette aube nouvelle en ce premier jour d'été.

* * *

- _Tu vas me faire croire que tu l'aimes depuis Poudlard ? Allons, Malefoy. Reviens sur Terre. Tu la harcelais, tu la traitais de ce-que-tu-sais, et tu vas me faire croire que tout ce temps-là, t'en étais entiché ?_

- _C'est fou, hein, Weasley ? Mais tu l'as eue. Tu dois être bien heureux de me dépasser au moins dans une matière…_

- _Ce que tu es idiot, Malefoy. L'amour, ça ne se calcule pas. C'est pour ça que tu n'aurais jamais pu l'avoir. Tu réfléchis trop. Tu calcules trop. Elle n'aurait jamais pu aimer quelqu'un comme toi._

_Il déglutit. Weasley avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Il avait eu tout faux depuis le début._

- _Mais dans le futur… Travaille, Malefoy. Travaille sur toi-même et je pense que tu pourrais changer. Et alors, à ce moment-là, si je m'en vais avant, tu la feras succomber sans problème. Et elle sera heureuse dans tes bras, ça j'en suis persuadé._

* * *

Merci de votre lecture!

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre et c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire! Merci par avance!

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

Merci à **Sevy**: Merci à toi de ta fidélité! Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé cet OS :p (c'est la période d'exams, je suis productive xD)

Merci à **Scpotter**: Merci de ta review et de tes compliments! Ravie que ça t'ait plu!

Merci à **Flo**: Merci de ta review, je suis touchée, ça me fait très plaisir! Merci!

Merci à **Clémence**: Merci de ta review. Wow, je suis épatée d'avoir pu te transporter de la sorte! :D Une petite suite? ah, il faut voir... ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup à toi!

Merci à **Lullaby**: Oooooooh! Merci de ta review et de ces si précieux commentaires, ils me vont droit au coeur! Je suis ravie que cet OS t'ait plu! ^o^

Merci à **Stiitch**: Wooow! Merci de cette review! Je suis ravie que tu aimes aussi les flashbacks! Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir si j'ai pu te donner une bouffée de magie et de nostalgie pendant un moment! c'était le but et ça me touche vraiment si tu as pu ressentir ça! Merci!^^

Merci à **Cesarette**: Merci de ta review, je te remercie pour tes compliments. Je suis ravie que Ron te plaise, j'ai voulu travailler son caractère, même si on ne le voit qu'au travers des flashbacks. Le fait que tu aies aimé cet OS me fait super plaisir, merci!

Merci à **Roween**: Hé bien, je dois dire que ta review me fait chaud au coeur! De bon matin, rien ne me mettrait plus de bonne humeur! xD Outre tes compliments (d'ailleurs merciiiiiii stooooooop n'en jetez plus! :p), je suis absolument ravie que tu aies pu t'immerger dans cet OS et que la maturité des personnages et l'histoire t'aient comblée ^^ C'est un OS qui me tenait à coeur et je suis vraiment heureuse de voir la façon dont il est accueilli! Merci beaucoup de ta review, encore une fois!

Merci à **Araym**: Merci de tes compliments et de cette looongue review! ^^ Ton idée de suite m'a beaucoup fait rire! OMG, t'as de ces idées! ^^ C'était très amusant! Je ne pense pas écrire de suite à cet OS, mais pourquoi pas si jamais je retouche à cet OS, ça peut être très sympa! En tout cas, merci encore! Tu as des idées barjoques, j'aime ça! :D

Au plaisir!

Kumi


End file.
